Dudas de realeza
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Eren Yeager, heredero del Rey Grisha I Yeager, dio una 'orden especial' al caballero Levi. Aquella orden lo llevaría a su respuesta y a hacerse mas preguntas. Y, mientras resuelve sus problemas personales, tendrá que encontrar quien es la persona que lo quiere ver muerto. Para eso tiene que pasar tiempo con el caballero que no deja que su corazón solucione sus problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Petición y lección.**

El príncipe Eren Yeager salió molesto de la habitación de la Reina Carla Yeager. Su respetada madre lo había llevado hasta allí para hacerle la misma estúpida pregunta y darle la misma monótona conversación sobre su orientación sexual. Como era conocimiento en todo el reino de Maria, la homosexualidad era un crimen y una perdida de honor demasiado grande.

Carla no se preocupaba por el honor de su familia; quizá no mucho, después de todo. Lo que realmente importaba en el momento era la seguridad de su hijo mayor.

Eren entró en la habitación propia y se sintió conforme cuando vio que la chimenea de la pared estaba encendida, ardiendo gracias a la leña que se consumía con cada segundo que pasaba. Se acercó hasta la cálida luz del fuego y observó sus manos enguantadas en un cómodo, suave y abrigador blanco. Miraba sus manos como si en ella fuera a encontrar las respuestas a su vida.

Cada vez que discutía con su madre por la misma estúpida razón, él acostumbraba a estar cerca de la chimenea hasta que su mente se despejara y pudiera seguir con la noche o día, dependiendo de a qué hora su madre lo buscaba. Honestamente, Eren sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, que a su diecinueve años cumplidos hace tres semanas, algo en él aun no nacía. Lo que no nacía era esa atracción al cuerpo femenino. A veces con su amigo Armin Arlert observaban a las damas que visitaban el castillo, pero nada más nacía en él.

Apretó los puños y su ceño se frunció. No podía ser cierto... Él, el honorable príncipe Eren Yeager, heredero del Rey Grisha I, no podía ser victima de esa enfermedad y pecado ante los ojos de los dioses. Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejilla, mostrando la frustración que sentía en su interior.

—Príncipe Eren —llamó uno de los guardias que vigilaban su puerta. —El caballero Levi desea hablar con usted.

—Déjalo entrar —ordenó Eren con la mejor voz que pudo. Ellos no podían ver debilidad en él.

Levi era uno de los caballeros más respetados y fuerte de la guardia. Había peleado en la Guerra de Rose hace cuatro años cuando los Braun junto a los Verman se alzaron contra el Rey Grisha I. Sin embargo, aquello no era la única cosa que hacía famosa a Levi; su seriedad y frialdad ante toda situación era admirada y odiada por muchos. Algunos lo llamaban "el Caballero sin corazón", debido a que había herido de gravedad al hijo mayor de los Braun, Reiner. Aunque muchos comentaban rumores sobre Levi, Eren se negaba a creer aquellos sin fundamentos. Él conocía a Levi, por lo menos eso creía. En ocasiones cuando Levi estaba de guardia en el castillo, Eren pasaba horas hablando con él, enterándose de como era la vida fuera de la seguridad del castillo y, lo más importante que Eren había descubierto, fue el arriesgado secreto que el Caballero sin corazón le confesó.

—¿Has pensado en casarte? —Eren preguntó curioso a Levi.

—No —fríamente respondió Levi mirando hacia el frente, con su tipica mirada seria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes morir ante alguna lucha y dejar a esposa viuda?

—No realmente.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Levi no respondió y su postura se volvió más rígida durante unos segundos, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por el príncipe Eren.

—No estoy interesado en las mujeres —confesó Levi con normalidad.

Eren se limitó a mirarlo y decirle que su secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Cinco meses después, Levi estaba ante él. Recién había llegado de Sina junto a los otros hombres del Rey, e incluso con el mismo Rey, quien andaba tratando unos asuntos personalmente con Lord Irvin Smith.

—El Rey quiere que desde ahora me encargue de su seguridad, príncipe Eren —cada vez que Levi se refería a él como príncipe, arrastraba la palabra. —Le juro mi lealtad, su majestad. No dejaré que nada pase al heredero del Rey.

Eren miró confundido a Levi. Si él ahora tenía que estar todo el tiempo con él, significaba que algo muy malo pasó en Sina. Tenía que saberlo, debía conocer que estaba pasando allá afuera, pero su padre se negaba a contarle toda la verdad. Según él, Eren todavía no tenía que lidiar con esos temas, así que solo necesitaba parte de la verdad para ir madurando.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —interrogó Eren, queriendo imponerse sobre Levi.

—No puedo hablar del tema.

—Soy el príncipe, es tu deber responder ante mi.

—Respondo primero ante el Rey. Y el Rey ha ordenado que la situación siga siendo secreta.

¡No era un mocoso de diez años! Ya podía montar a caballo, seguir a su padre por los caminos de piedras, tierra, barro, o del material que fueran. A veces se sentía tan inútil dentro del castillo... ¡La mayoría de los hijos de otros reyes ya atendían los asuntos militares del reino! Bufó y giró su vista hacia otro lado. No iba a dejar que Levi lo viera como un mocoso resentido.

—¿No tiene nada más que decir? —Levi preguntó con la intención de marcharse. Necesitaba entrar a una bañera y quitarse la mugre del camino desde Sina a Maria.

—No —se apresuró a decir Eren impulsivamente. Era ahora o nunca. Se acercó a paso lento hasta Levi, se quedó frente a él y acercó sus labios al oído de Levi, diciendo en un susurro: —Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Levi sintió ganas de agarrar a aquel mocoso por la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros y abrochada con un dorado broche sobre su pecho, atraerlo hacia él y decirle que no jodiera. Después quería golpearlo hasta que Eren olvidara su puta confesión. Pero se contuvo y apretó los puños. No podía dañar al hijo del Rey. No quería ser ahorcado en público.

—Si quiere bromear, puede llamar al bufón —espetó suavemente Levi. —Mi lugar está con la espada, no con la risa.

Eren tomó distancia de él y negó con la cabeza. No estaba molestándolo, él respetaba la opción de Levi.

—Debo hablar contigo. Confío en ti —sinceramente Eren reconoció. —Por una vez dejemos al príncipe y caballero de lado.

—No sé a qué quieres llegar, pero debo estar ante el Rey pronto, así que si me da su permiso para retirarme.

—No —ordenó Eren. —Te dejaré ir con la condición de que vengas a las dos de la mañana a mi habitación. Hablaré con los guardias para que se vayan.

—A sus ordenes —musitó Levi. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación del príncipe Eren Yeager.

* * *

La noche blanca por la luz de luna llena estaba calmada por primera vez. Una noche deliciosa para descansar, pero él se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras caracol de piedra, hasta la habitación del príncipe. No estaría trasnochando por un mocoso extraño de diecinueve años, pero aquel era el príncipe y tenía que cumplir sus ordenes. Tsk... A veces quería volver a ser un simple tipo del pueblo. Donde no tenía que responder a nadie, solo a él mismo.

Llegó hasta el pasillo y encontró el lugar vacío y silencioso. Eren había dicho la verdad: hablaría con sus guardias para que no estuvieran. Se acercó hasta la puerta; dudó si llamar a la puerta antes o entrar de una vez. Finalmente optó por tocar suavemente la puerta, ya que el silencio ayudaba a expandir el sonido. Escuchó un suave "entre" y abrió la puerta, pasando a la habitación.

Encontró a Eren mirando por la ventana. La luz de la luna entraba como una antorcha plateada natural y formaba sombras en el piso con la figura de Eren.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Levi fue directo al punto principal de aquella secreta reunión.

—Mi madre duda de mi —Eren seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que la luna iluminaba. —A mi edad ya debería estar interesado en buscar a mi reina, pero no lo estoy. He intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que nada ocurre, de que mi poca atención a las mujeres no se debe a que tenga atracción por los hombres. Sin embargo, no puedo quitarme el pensamiento de que soy... —pareció pensar la palabra un momento. Sus ojos se cerraron y luego abrieron a la noche. —De que soy aquello que odian... Así que necesito probarme de que no lo soy. Por lo que pensé en ti. Tú me vas a ayudar en esto, tú me salvarás de los pensamientos paranoicos en los que me he sumergido por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —se había acercado a la pared de la ventana y apoyado contra esta con los brazos cruzados.

—Dejaré que me toques... —con esas palabras se ganó la mirada de Levi sobre él. —Dejaré que me hagas tuyo —las palabras sonaron dubitativas, pero la mirada firme de Eren le dio a entender de que estaba seguro.

—Es una decisión muy impulsiva.

—Es lo que he decidido y debes hacer lo que yo digo —esta vez Eren lo miró. —Si llego a sentir asco por ser tocado por un hombre, te lo haré saber y daré las gracias. Luego haré como si nada hubiera pasado.

Levi no lo pensó más. Por mucho que las decisiones del príncipe estuvieran bien o mal, él tenía que obedecer.

Se colocó detrás del príncipe Eren y buscó con el tacto el broche de su capa, la cual quitó y dejó caer al piso. Tocó por sobre la ropa el cuerpo del chico, en firmes caricias que Eren dejaba pasar. Levi dejaba cálidos besos cortos en el cuello, haciendo que Eren cerrara los ojos y disfrutando el momento.

_Está mal... muy mal. No debería disfrutar de esto._

Con autorización y desesperación Levi quitó todo lo que cubría la parte superior del príncipe. Eren seguía de espaldas a Levi, quien muy competente seguía con su orden.

Tomó un pezón del príncipe entre su indice y pulgar, moviéndolo entre ellos. Deseaba tocar con su propia boca aquellos pezones. De hecho, quería tocar con su boca toda la piel desnuda de Eren. Necesitaba besar, lamer y morder la limpia piel que tenía bajo él. Quería explorar el lado oculto de Eren Yeager.

Levi ocultó su rostro en el hueco de entre el cuello y hombro de Eren. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas del chico, atrayéndolas hacia atrás, dejando que el trasero del chico lo rozara por un momento. Luego sus manos se metieron bajo el pantalón. Sintió como Eren se tensaba ante aquella invasión. Decidió sacar sus manos.

—¿Qué sientes? —susurró el más bajo contra su cuello. El aliento de la voz de Levi contra su cuello hizo que sintiera unas leves cosquilla.

—Siento que todo esto está correcto —Eren buscó las manos de Levi y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él sobre su abdomen, haciendo que ambos quedaran en un extraño abrazo. —Quiero que me beses. Déjame besarte, Caballero sin corazón.

Eren se giró y quedó mirando de frente a Levi. Sus manos ahora libres tomaron el rostro del más bajo entre ellas, y lo besó. Para sorpresa de Levi, Eren no besaba con torpeza, sino que estaba muy determinado en sus besos, como si fuera una ocasión entre tantas.

Se besaron con la luna como testigo y los dioses que no los perdonarían por aquel pecado. Pero por un rato los dioses y la moral podían irse a otro lado, a Levi no le importaba ni un poco aquello. También podía decir que a Eren tampoco le importaba.

Los besos partieron largos y apasionados, con una necesidad salvaje suprimida por mucho tiempo. Sus respiraciones se agitaron varias veces y sus labios ya se estaban tornando más rojos. Con el paso del tiempo los besos fueron más cortos y tiernos.

_Esto está mal... muy mal. Pero no me importa._

Lo siguiente dejó sin palabras Eren. Levi se arrodilló frente a él y bajó su pantalón, ropa interior y sin decir palabra llevó el miembro de Eren a su boca.

Sintió como la excitación recorría su cuerpo, ingresando a sus venas. La sensación que la lengua, la saliva, los dientes de Levi allá abajo despertaban los deseos ocultos del menor, instintos de ser cazado por aquel hombre. Agarró del cabello a Levi y quiso que profundizara en su juego.

—Nng... Ah... —escapaban de su boca.

—¿Quiere que pare, príncipe Yeager? —Levi se levantó y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Eren con las yemas de sus dedos. La piel del chico era suave y bien cuidada, todo gracias a los baños especiales y cuidados que se le daban. Era todo lo contrario a su piel, marcada por cicatrices de guerra, cicatrices de supervivencia que lo marcaban como un peón más de la época.

Eren negó con la cabeza y besó en un corto momento los labios del contrario.

—No. Quiero que sigas hasta el final —no podía detenerse ahí ahora. Sería un castigo que lo dejara todo ahí, con todo ese deseo recorriendo su cuerpo. Corrección: con el deseo recorriendo sus cuerpos. Podía apostar su cabeza a que Levi sentía lo mismo.

Se vio arrastrado a la cama, donde fue tumbado sobre ella con brusquedad y luego sintió como Levi se colocaba sobre él.  
El tiempo pasó entre caricias, besos, gemidos y palabras que no abandonarían esa habitación. Todo siguió con lujuria entre ellos, dejándose a merced del otro para el gozo propio.

Sin embargo, Levi como buen caballero ganó el poder. Además que tampoco iba a dejar que un mocoso sin experiencia estuviera en él. No podía presentarse al día siguiente con dolor y caminando con dificultad. ¡Y ni hablar del dolor que sentiría cuando tuviera que cabalgar!. En cambio, el príncipe Eren podía quedarse en su coma, con todos los sirvientes atendiendo sus necesidades.

Levi separó los labios de Eren e introdujo dos de sus dedos. El chico entendió claramente lo que debía hacer, tomó la mano de Levi firme en la suya y humedeció los dedos con su saliva tanto como pudo. También en ningún momento apartó los ojos de la mirada de Levi, quien ya estaba desnudo sobre él.

—Dolerá. Ni ser príncipe o Rey te salvará del dolor de ser humano, Eren —dijo Levi separando las piernas del chico.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquella era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, lo cual fue como derramar combustible al fuego. Su nombre sonaba tan bien desde sus labios, con esa voz seria.

—Aceptaré el dolor por ti, como tú aceptas el dolor cuando peleas al lado de mi padre —logró murmurar Eren sintiendo los dedos de Levi invadían aquella parte que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de invasión. Hundió sus dedos en las sabanas, arrugando las mismas en su mano, como si aquello fuera a evitar que el dolor que sentía por aquella perdida de virginidad tan brusca. Y, de hecho, todavía no llegaba a la parte más importa con Levi.

—D-detente —ordenó a Levi.

El Caballero sin corazón se detuvo pero no quitó los dedos de su interior. Miró a Eren con curiosidad, inspeccionando su rostro que se estaba colocando de un suave rojo. Volvió a acomodarse sobre él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en ambas manos.

—No hay nada de que temer, Eren. Yo siempre te protegeré —eran palabras sinceras. Levi no era un sin corazón, para nada. —Te he jurado mi lealtad y mi vida.

Volvió hacia atrás para lograr una postura cómoda para entrar en Eren, así que soltó una mano del chico pero se aseguró de tener bien firme la otra. Una vez listo, con lentitud fue introduciéndose en el príncipe Yeager. Al principio eran movimientos lentos, calculados para no dañar tanto a quien estaba abajo. Aunque una vez cegado por el placer, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes.

Sus embestidas aumentaban al mismo ritmo que los gemidos de Eren. Con ese paso terminaría despertando a los cercanos y llamando la atención, por lo que Levi lo cayó a besos o mordidas. Prefería que el chico mordiera su hombro, aunque también Eren había dejado una herida en su labio inferior por morder con tanta fuerza.

—Aaah... N-no... —su voz se quebró. No tenía tiempo para hablar, tan solo tenía tiempo para gemir bajo la pasión y escuchar los gemidos que Levi dejaba salir.

* * *

Cuando ambos cuerpos se liberaron, Levi abandonó a los minutos la habitación en contra de la voluntad de Eren.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo unos minutos. Tan solo unos minutos —pidió Eren viendo como Levi se levantaba de la cama.

—No puedo —respondió cortamente Levi vistiéndose con paciencia. —Si ambos nos quedamos dormidos, puede que nos descubran. Y no quiero ver mi cabeza como una advertencia para aquellos que decidan ir contra las leyes.

Eren no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir con la mirada cada movimiento que Levi hacía al vestirse. Siguió con la mirada como Levi ya vestido se acercaba a él y besaba su frente, luego sus labios.

—Buenas noches —murmuró contra sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso final. Separarse del mocoso le estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Él no venía con las expectativas de todo lo que había pasado. Creía que Eren tan solo lo besaría y daría a entender de que no le gustó. Pero se equivocó, Eren no era lo que los otros decían —hay que destacar que él no creía del todo los rumores—, Eren no era un chico de vida cómoda que no hacía más que esperar a que su padre muriera para ser Rey y reinar mal. Eren era un chico decidido, impulsivo, perseverante. Si seguía así durante unos años más, Levi no dudaba que Eren podría ser un buen Rey. Ser su Rey.

* * *

Hola ~ Me gustó escribir esto, yay. Pensaba en hacer una o dos partes más, porque Eren no se va quedar tan quieto ahora que conoció el lado colorido (?). Y Levi no va estar tranquilo después de acostarse con el príncipe xDDD ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Debería seguir la historia o dejarla ahí no más, como un one-shot?

Por ahora lo dejo hasta aquí. Gracias por su atención y linda semana c:

**Rin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Inseguridad.**

_Cuatro meses atrás._

—Es muy grave lo que has dicho, Eren. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —susurró Armin, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchó su conversación. Aunque era una preocupación tonta porque estaba solo ellos dos en la habitación del príncipe Eren Yeager —sin embargo, su preocupación no estaba demás teniendo en cuenta que detrás de la puerta tanto los guardias de Eren como de Armin esperaban—.

Eren se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus brillantes ojos. No le importaba llorar frente Armin Arlert, él era su amigo de infancia y era capaz de confiar su vida a Armin el Altruista, como era conocido en el pueblo por sus actos de generosidad con la gente que necesitaba ayuda. También era de conocimiento de Eren de que algunas personas en el pueblo querían al abuelo de Armin como rey, porque él sí sabía lo que pasaba realmente la gente fuera de las murallas del cómodo y seguro castillo.

—Lo sé... por eso te lo confío, Armin —admitió Eren, con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Él no era un chico que se dejara derrumbar fácilmente, no después de todo lo sufrido cuando ocurrió el accidente donde la reina Carla Yeager casi perdía la vida. —Esto me quita el sueño en las noches. Mi respetada madre me lo ha preguntado con indirectas, y no puedo responder, tan solo puedo enojarme. —suspiró agotado. Si los tiempos fueran diferentes y la responsabilidad en él menor, no le importaría todo ese tema de las dudas. ¿Qué problema había si te gustaba un hombre o una mujer? Él y Armin no encontraban ninguno, pero eran tan solo parte de un pequeño porcentaje que pensaba así. Quizá cuando él fuera rey podría cambiar todo ese asunto.

Aun así falta mucho tiempo para que llegues a ser rey —si es que llegas—, y mucho puede pasar durante la espera.

—¿Y qué hay sobre Mikasa? Todos sabemos lo mucho que ella te quiere, sabes que entre todas las personas, ella siempre va a querer estar a tu lado y protegerte. Mikasa es muy linda e inteligente.

—Es tan solo mi amiga. No puedo usarla; no sería un acto correcto para hacer —Eren miró a Armin mientras hablaba. Conocía los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia él, pero no podía corresponderle. No podía corresponderle por la razón que él creía o, también podía ser que Jean Kirstein tuviera razón y él fuera tan idiota que no lograba darse cuenta de la sinceridad en los sentimientos de Mikasa. No, claro que no... Ese cara de caballo no podía tener razón. Tenía que haber una tercera razón. —El tiempo solucionará esto —Eren sonrió débilmente y confesó: —No quiero ser la decepción de la familia.

Armin colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Eren y sonrió con la mejor que podía darle a su amigo para animarlo. —No lo serás, Eren.

_Presente._

Armin miró sorprendido a Eren, estudiando sus ojos fijos en los de él, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por sus palabras dichas hace un momento.

—¿Es en serio? —Armin pestañeó varias veces. Todavía no lograba creer del todo lo que su amigo de la infancia le había contado. Eren no tenía motivos para mentir, y menos con un tema así, pero de todos modos se le hacía difícil creer toda la historia. —¿Él dirá algo? Sé que el caballero Levi es un hombre de honor y respeto, pero puede enviar ese lejos para chantajearte... —Armin Arlert se alarmó al pensar en todo lo que podía pasar ahora.

—Armin, nada va a pasar porque nadie más va a saber que... —Eren se detuvo y miró asustado a la puerta abierta. Mikasa estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que Eren terminara sus palabras.

—¡Buenos días, Mikasa! —Armin se levantó a saludar a la chica. —Es un gusto tenerla aquí.

Mikasa sonrió y saludó a Armin, luego caminó hasta Eren e hizo una reverencia. —Príncipe, siento si he interrumpido algún asunto entre ustedes.

—No has interrumpido nada, Mikasa —las formalidades entre ellos no se usaban siempre. Después de un largo tiempo Eren consiguió que Mikasa se refiriera a él por su nombre.

Mikasa miró a Eren por unos minutos, causando que este apartara la vista hacia otro lado y hablar nerviosamente a Armin. Eren no sabía mentir así que a Mikasa no le costó saber que Eren estaba ocultando algo. ¿Pero qué? Él no era de secretos, siempre hablaba libremente lo que quería hacer, lo que sentía. No sabía si podía decir algo donde ella dudara de lo que él decía, porque después de todo Eren Yeager era el príncipe y ella no podía ir en su contra.

—La Reina quiere que vayas a dar tu presencia al salón principal. Algunos invitados han llegado —Mikasa le dio el mensaje a Eren.

El príncipe Eren Yeager bufó y se levantó para caminar hasta la puerta. No le gustaba tener que tratar con gente que no eran de su agrado, odiaba tener que pretender que todos eran de su simpatía y que se sentía muy honrado de tenerlos en su castillo.

—¿Cuántos han llegado? —preguntó Eren mirando a Mikasa, quien seguía con la mirada fija en él.

—Cuando llegué yo estaban una diez personas.

—Iré con mi familia, Eren. Me retiro con su permiso —Armin asintió hacia Mikasa y Eren. Salió de los primero de la habitación para unirse a la familia Arlert que debía andar en el piso inferior junto a los Yeager.

Eren sonrió tímido a Mikasa, esperando que ella no empezara con sus preguntas. Ya había tenido bastante con la última vez que ella se quedó a solas con él, preguntándole sobre su vida, sus sueños, lo que él haría por el reino, qué clase de mujer él tomaría como su esposa. La última pregunta lo había dejado pensando un momento, porque nunca antes se había preguntado que clases de mujeres lo atraían —si es que lo hacían algo—, y después de aquella noche anterior con Levi dudaba si realmente las mujeres causaban algo en él.  
Se estremeció al recordar lo que había hecho y las consecuencias todavía las podía sentir en su cuerpo. Nunca debió ser tan impulsivo y pedirle tal cosa a Levi, eso había ido muy lejos. No puedes llegar y pedirle a la gente que se acueste contigo. Mikasa pareció notar el cambio en Eren, porque preocupada se acercó a él y tocó su mejilla, preocupada de que pudo haber enfermado. Eren con suavidad apartó la mano y le sonrió. —Estoy bien. Tan solo no dormí lo correspondido. Gracias por tu preocupación, Mikasa. —Eren ofreció educadamente su brazo a Mikasa y ella lo aceptó agradecida, pasando su propio brazo para quedar entrelazada al de Eren.

Al salir de la habitación, Eren saludó a los dos guardias que estaban cuidando su habitación: Hannes, un tipo de unos cuarenta años alto, conocido por su adicción al alcohol. Y, a su lado, con una mirada difícil de descifrar, estaba Levi, con quien se veía obligado a pasar más tiempo porque ya conocía la situación actual y por qué su padre quería tener a los mejores caballeros cerca de él.

—Lord Smith ya ha mandado a ejecutar a tres hombres por traición a su casa y a nosotros, Eren. Uno de ellos, en un intento de salvar su vida, confesó que estaban a ordenes de un superior, de alguien que conoce bien a Lord Smith y a nosotros. Yo, personalmente, no creo del todo sus palabras. Pero ahora no importa lo que yo piense, tan solo quiero hacerte entender que alguien quiere matarnos, hijo. Buscan tu cabeza, Eren, te quieren muerto. A mi honorable esposa Carla también la quieren muerta —Grisha apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Eren y lo miró fijamente, transmitiéndole seguridad en sus palabras. —Te lo ruego, Eren, te ruego que cuides tu vida. Ya hay gente contra nosotros... La gente de Irvin es un comienzo, ¿pero cuánto tardarán los Braun? ¿O los Leonhardt? Su hija ya fue acusada de traición y con ayuda de quién sabe quién logró escapar.

Eren se despabiló y sintió tres miradas en él.

—¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe? —preguntó Hannes con unos ojos atentos que escaneaban el rostro de Eren, buscando alguna señal de su malestar. —Puedo acompañarlo para que lo curen.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Ahora mismo iré al salón a recibir a los invitados.

Hannes asintió y empezó a caminar detrás de Eren, siempre atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para desenvainar la espada y atacar a cualquiera que quisiera dañar al príncipe Eren Yeager. Aunque en mitad de camino, cuando bajaban la fría escalera de caracol, Levi lo sostuvo del brazo y le susurró una orden a Hannes, quien entendió de inmediato que era lo correcto de hacer. Así que se excusó ante Eren y fue a llevar a cabo lo que Levi había dicho.

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó Mikasa a Levi, aunque no lo miraba. Ella iba con la vista fija al frente y bien apretada al brazo de Eren, sería una humillación pisar su vestido y caer por las escaleras. Además no quería preocupar al príncipe.

—A cumplir con su deber —fría y cortamente respondió Levi.

Eren miró sobre su hombro a Levi cuando llegaron al piso inferior, luego miró a Mikasa y no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Por alguna extraña razón Mikasa y Levi no parecían llevarse bien, cuando ambas estaban en la misma habitación se creaba una barrera de hielo entre ambos. Él había preguntado a Mikasa por qué mostraba cierta molestia hacia Levi. Ella respondió: —Porque hay cosas de él que tú no sabes. Si tienes buena relación con él, pregúntale qué fue lo que dijo a sus amigos hace siete meses. —Y los siete meses de aquel entonces eran diez meses de ahora. Nunca preguntó a Levi qué fue lo que dijo; a decir verdad, se había olvidado de lo que Mikasa dijo. Quizá después podía preguntarle a Levi y así resolver la duda de por qué ambos no se llevaban bien, porque la falsa educada relación que ambos mostraban ante la gente era muy superficial. Eren estaba seguro que cuando Mikasa se refería a él como "caballero", en verdad era "idiota", y cuando Levi se refería a ella como "señorita", quería decir "maldita".

Gente se paseaba por el salón principal y otros lugares. Todas vestidas con ropas de calidad y elegantes, con unos finos gestos para hablar y delicados movimientos para acciones. Todo aquello mareó a Eren al instante. Todos pretendiendo que son lo mejor del lugar. La gente se volteaba a saludarlo y darle dulces palabras. Él tan solo sonreía y respondía de la misma manera.

Se acercó hasta la pared que tenía colgado unos cuadros pintados por excelentes pintores que retrataban a los reyes que pasaron por el trono. Desde ahí miró a sus invitados. Vio a los Brossard, moviendo sus bocas rápidamente por su costumbre de hablar rápido junto a los Ral, quienes agradaban mucho a Eren porque su hija, Petra Ral, era una de las chicas más amables que había conocido. Más allá de ella, cerca de la ventana que daba hacia un amplio sector verde, estaba el señor Leonhardt, un tipo que tenía un orgullo muy grande y el suficiente coraje de presentarse en el castillo después de lo ocurrido con su hija.  
Eren siguió viendo en la habitación y encontró a los Arlert junto a los Kirstein, su hijo mayor Jean miró hacia Eren y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona para luego volver a hablar con Armin.

—Deberías mejorar tu relación con el hijo de los Kirstein. Son una familia fuerte y te serán unos aliados muy fuertes y leales si sabes como tratar con ellos —habló Mikasa todavía aferrada al brazo de Eren.

—Para ti es fácil decirle porque Jean te trata muy bien. Todos saben que desea que tu seas su esposa —habló Eren a la defensiva. —Siempre pensé que terminarías con algo mejor que Jean.

Mikasa se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. —Mis padres todavía ven si es una buena decisión prometerme a Jean. Mi madre quiere que me case por amor, no por acuerdo.

Eren la miró y no dijo nada. Comprendía lo que Mikasa quería decir y sintió pena, porque Mikasa solo se casaría por amor si se casaba con él, y él no se casaría con Mikasa pero si tendría que hacerlo con alguna otra mujer.

—¡Príncipe Yeager! —un hombre de baja estatura y cuerpo proporcionado se acercó a él. Vestía la ropa de un sirviente y traía un paquete en las manos. —Me han pedido que le entregue esto, es con mucho cariño y respeto, me han dicho —el hombre tendió el paquete hacia el príncipe, esperando que lo recibiera pero Levi se interpuso en el medio.

—Creo que está claro que se ha dejado la orden de que todo regalo debe pasar por una revisión primero. Nada puede ser entregado al príncipe si Hannes no lo ha autorizado primero —Levi dejó en claro con su voz seria e imponente. —En la biblioteca Hannes y unos viejos están revisando todo lo que llega. No dejaré que lo entregues antes.

El hombre asintió y con paso apresurado se fue por el camino que lo llevaría hasta la biblioteca. Eren vio pasar la escena y se preguntó por qué tantas medidas. ¿El sospechoso podía estar entre la gente? ¿O era una mujer quien quería su muerte?

—No creo que un mercenario vaya a salir de tal paquete —bromeó Eren, ahora liberado del brazo de Mikasa. —Quizá es un poco exagerado desconfiar de todos. Si ellos están aquí es porque mi padre los ha invitado.

—Envenenar las cosas es tarea fácil. Hay más maneras de matar a una persona que de salvarla, príncipe —Levi hablaba sin mirarlo— Además si su padre acusa a alguna familia de querer asesinarlos sin tener pruebas, en la realeza no pasaría nada, porque es el rey y puede hacer lo que desee. Pero abajo, donde la mayoría son gente afectadas por las ordenes del rey, se armaría una gran rebelión.

Pasaron quince minutos de tranquilidad para Eren, había dejado a Levi con los Brossard, ya que conocía la amistad que había entre él y esa familia. Y como le costó hacer que Levi cediera a estar lejos de él un rato, Eren aceptó mantenerse dentro del campo de visión de Levi. Así que ahora se encontraba hablando con Armin y, desgraciadamente, Jean.  
La conversación se basaba en indirectas entre Eren y Jean, con Armin calmando las cosas entre ellos. Ya se hacía divertido burlarse de Jean, era su manera de expresar que después de todo no le cortaría la cabeza al chico y la colgaría en publico.

—Por lo que... —Jean contaba con ánimos. —¡Oye! —dijo para llamar la atención de Armin y Eren, porque miraron hacia otro lado, ignorando lo que Jean decía.

—Algo ha pasado... —susurró Eren para sí mismo, viendo como Hannes hablaba exaltado a Levi. El más bajo fruncía aun más el ceño y miró a Eren, luego volvió a mirar a Hannes y le dijo algunas palabras que Eren no escuchaba.

Se alejó de Armin y Jean. Caminó directamente hacia Levi antes de que dejara la habitación con Hannes. Él también quería estar presente en lo ocurrido, porque notaba la gravedad de la situación en el rostro de Hannes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Eren cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos caballeros.

—Un sirviente ha muerto por envenenamiento, mi príncipe —informó Hannes, secándose la frente con un paño blanco. —El objeto que estaba envuelto en ese paquete estaba envenenado.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par. No creía lo que estaba escuchando... Alguien realmente estaba decidido en matarlo. ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué había hecho él para que alguien lo quisiera muerto? ¿Es que acaso tener el apellido Yeager era una razón suficiente?

—¿Saben de dónde viene el veneno? —preguntó mirando a Levi en vez de Hannes. En esos momentos sentía que solo podía confiar en tres personas en la habitación: Mikasa, Armin y Levi. Miró sobre el hombro y se aseguró de que sus dos amigos estuvieran en la habitación a salvo. —Hannes, por favor, asegúrese de que nadie sospechoso se acerque a Mikasa y Armin. Levi, quiero hablar con el sirviente que vino a entregar el paquete.

—El sospechoso ya esta en la mazmorra, príncipe. Puede ir a hablar con él una vez que el rey salga de ahí —informó Hannes antes de dejar a Eren a solas con Levi.

—Así que temes que tu asesino vaya por tus amigos. Muy noble de su parte... —habló Levi. Eren no sabía si Levi estaba hablando en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo. De todos modos no le dio importancia e indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera hasta las mazmorras.

* * *

—Maldita sea, no me hagas usar la violencia para hacerte hablar —espetó Levi con una mano en la espada. No perdía la paciencia tan fácil pero tenía que intimidar al hombre para hacerlo hablar, ya que solo decía: "no sé nada. Por favor, no sé nada". Y él no creía eso.

—S-solo me pidieron que se lo entregara al príncipe Eren —el hombre con el susto en sus ojos miró en busca de piedad a Eren, en quien fijó su mirada. —Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño al buen príncipe Eren. Por favor, yo solo hice lo que me pidieron. Una mujer se acercó a mi y dijo que su señor enviaba ese regalo al hijo de Grisha.

—Tu historia tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta de que se ordenó que todo lo que llegara del exterior se revisara —contraatacó Levi.

Eren negó con la cabeza y susurró algo para sí mismo. Creía en las palabras del hombre, pero aun así lo dejaría encarcelado por seguridad. No quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo y esta vez hubiera una muerte entre la familia Yeager.

—Vamos, Levi —ordenó Eren caminando hasta la salida.

Las mazmorras eran frías y oscuras por su poco uso. Nadie se preocupaba de mantener la iluminación correcta ni cálida en Invierno. Pocos eran los que visitaban el lugar. Así que salir al cálido aire de primera le hizo sentir muy bien. Se quedó quieto bajo la noche estrellada de un cielo oscuro, dejando que el viento le barriera la cara con su suave susurro.

—Si vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche —empezó a hablar Levi. —Te quedas solo. —había pasado toda la tarde con el asunto del envenenamiento y quería ir con el resto de sus compañeros para ver que podía sacar del tema.

Eren escuchó la voz de Levi y se sonrojó recordando lo ocurrido. Con todo el tema del paquete se había olvidado que quería hablar con Levi.

—Acompáñame a los establos —Eren habló calmadamente y giró sobre sus talones para cambiar de dirección e ir a los establos en vez de ir al castillo.

Levi siguió a regañadientes a Eren hasta los establos, pensando en qué quería ahora Eren. Se apresuró para ponerse a su lado y en silencio caminar a su lado hasta llegar a los establos iluminados tenuemente por antorchas.

—Yo quería disculparme por la otra noche. Fue muy impulsivo y si ahora te molesta estar cuidándome puedes decirlo —habló Eren acariciando a un caballo que estaba despierto y los miraba con curiosidad. —Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo a estas horas, no hay escuchando lo que dices porque no llegan hasta las doce. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que Jean se comunique con ellos.

—Jean puede parecerse a un caballo pero eso no quiere decir que pueda hablar con ellos, mocoso —Levi dijo normalmente lo que podía interpretarse como una broma mala.

Eren dejó de acariciar al caballo y miró a Levi, sorprendido.

—No soy un mocoso —Eren se acercó hasta a él y miró hacia abajo, a los ojos de Levi fijamente. —No me trates así.

—No intentes hacerte el hombre conmigo, Eren. Sabes que en un batalla yo te ganaría —tranquilamente Levi le dijo. —Sin embargo no te subestimo —levantó una mano y con la yema de su dedo indice recorrió el perfil de Eren, deteniendo su indice en los labios de Eren. —Mientras pueda seguir haciendo esto... Te seguiré tratando como un mocoso. Tómalo como un trato especial sin efectos negativos, si es que tanto afecta a tu autoestima.

Oh... ¿Por qué ahora? No necesitaba recordar que le había gustado pasar la noche con Levi. Tenía de otros temas más importantes que preocuparse si le gustaban hombres o mujeres, quizá ambos.

_Aunque si me gustaran los hombres sería un buen argumento para matarme._

En otro acto impulsivo se lanzó a los brazos de Levi y lo abrazó, reposando su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor. Desde hoy su vida se había complicado aun más: primero, tenía que aclarar sus dudas; segundo, alguien quería matarlo y no iba a dejar que su padre se hiciera cargo de todo. Él iba a investigar todo lo que podía hasta llegar al final de todo. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que las respuestas llegaran solas.

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó todavía escondido en Levi.

—No tengo más opciones —Levi pasó un brazo por la cintura de Eren y lo apretó más contra él. Con su mano libre acarició el cabello de Eren. Un cabello castaño suave y espeso acariciado por una mano dura marcada por los años.

—Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo, Levi. Siempre he creído que mientras estés con mi padre, él nunca va a perder ninguna batalla. Desde pequeño que he crecido viendo a muchos caballeros, pero ninguno se puede comprar con la habilidad que tienes tú —Eren se acomodó el hombro de Levi y reaccionó a la caricia sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando como los dedos de Levi en su cabello lo tranquilizaban. De un momento a otro sintió que el cansancio del día se le venía encima.

—No soy invencible, Eren. No soy el caballero que todos creen —habló intentando ocultar su molestia. No le gustaba para nada cuando la gente se refería a él como un ser invencible y habilidades inigualables. Aquello no ayudaba a su ego ni entraba en su autoestima, porque él era quien se manchaba de sangre hiriendo de gravedad a hombres y, cuando la situación lo requería, tenía que matar. Pero si salía vivo de las batallas, era porque confiaba tanto en sí mismo como en los demás, por lo que sus errores eran menos. —Los demás también deben tener su reconocimiento. Tú padre nunca hubiera llegado a ser rey sin ellos. —Levi separó a Eren de él y vio como los ojos de Eren mostraban que estaba cansado y querían dormir. Si algo había aprendido de Eren era que su amor por dormir no tenía limites.

—Acompáñame a mi habitación —Eren dijo y se dejó acariciar el rostro una vez más por Levi. No podía decir que Levi le gustara, porque no eran tan cercanos como para llegar a conocerse a fondo. Aunque podía admitir que le gustaba el calor que el cuerpo de Levi dejaba escapar de tan fría persona.

* * *

Al entrar al castillo deseó haberse quedado un tiempo más en el establo a solas con Levi. Cuando ingresó unos metros más por el pasillo, encontró a Hannes, Pixis y a su padre hablando. Eren, claramente, se unió a la conversación con Levi detrás de él.

—Hemos encontrado la procedencia del veneno —informó Hannes. —Es una lástima pensar de donde viene.

Eren miró a los tres hombres buscando la respuesta que quería oír. Y cuando la escuchó miró sobre el hombro a Levi, queriendo que él negara y le dijera que no podía ser cierto.

—Debe haber un error. No creo posible que ellos quieran matarnos, padre.

—Solo hay un lugar donde ese veneno puede ser producido y es donde viven los Bodt, cerca de los bosques.

Eren Yeager recordó a los Bodt y se sintió sorprendidamente dolido. ¿Por qué ellos? Eran una buena familia. No intervenían en guerras ni nada, siempre buscaban una solución pacifica.

—Me marcho a mi habitación. Permiso, señores —Eren se despidió y caminó hasta las escaleras, esperando que Levi lo siguiera hasta llegar al piso superior, donde se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba hacia una parte desierta del terreno del castillo. Se apoyó en ella y se lamió los labios.

—Quiero ir a ver a los Bodt. Mañana hablaré con mis padres.

—Te dejarán ir solo con la condición de llevar varios hombres contigo. Aquello sería sospechoso —Levi hizo una pausa. —Es mejor que el rey los llame al castillo.

—No, porque no fueron los Bodt. Alguien que vive en el pueblo de los Bodt debe haber sido, por eso quiero que me acompañes tú y dos de tus mejores compañeros —Eren miró a Levi y sonrió. —¿Harías eso por mi?

Levi suspiró y asintió. —Solo si el rey está de acuerdo. —tomó a Eren del brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente inspiran mucho a la hora de escribir. Tomé en consideración sus reviews :3

Y como dijeron, quizá todo pasó muy rápido, pero ocurre que la idea original es un one-shot lemon que hice por ocio, entonces todo tenía que ocurrir de una sola vez. Pero ahora me he decidido a darle continuación porque así lo quisieron y porque tengo varias ideas para ellos.

Ahora que Eren planea su viaje hacia los Bodt con Levi y sus compañeros, veremos que ocurre entre ellos ~ Además de que ciertos amigos del pasado de Levi llegarán a molestar a Eren (?)

Hasta la próxima.

**Rin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Pasado.**

Las primeras luces del día venían desde el cielo que empezaba a aclarar a medida que el sol aparecía. Levi había insistido en salir al amanecer para llegar antes de que la noche cayera al pueblo de los Bodt.

Eren no se veía muy contento con la idea de despertar tan temprano, ya que todos sabían que era probable de que se durmiera o pidiera un momento más para dormir. De hecho, cuando Levi entró a despertar pidió unos minutos más para dormir pero recibió una respuesta no muy amable y recordó que hoy tenía que hacer una salida importante, así que se despertó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo cuánto nos tomará llegar? —Eren preguntó a quien quisiera responder. Iba cabalgando detrás de Levi. A su lado izquierdo iba Mike Zakarius y Hannes al derecho.

—Unas horas —respondió Mike con la vista fija en el frente. —Si no hay problemas durante el camino, deberíamos llegar antes de que el sol se esconda.

Eren asintió, no seguro de que Mike haya visto su respuesta, tanto porque el mayor iba con toda su concentración en el camino y con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, al igual que el resto. Habían optado por vestir como lo haría una persona cualquiera y llevar una capa larga que ocultaba las espadas.  
El viaje se hacía eterno para Eren, quien ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos árboles se había encontrado en el camino. Le resultaba un poco irónico que el pueblo de los Bodt fuera el que estuviera más cerca del castillo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba ya dos horas cabalgando y recién estaban en la mitad del camino.

—Mike. —Levi se detuvo y junto a él los demás. —Iré a otro lugar primero, así que me adelantaré. Asegúrate de que no hayan problemas.

—Entendido. —Mike había comenzado a reanudar la marcha cuando Eren habló.

—¿Adónde vas? —Eren bloqueó el paso de Levi antes de que este fuera capaz de tomar su camino. —Quiero saberlo.

Levi lo miró molesto unos instante. No podía decir lo que tenía en mente con Mike y Hannes presente. Confiaba en ellos, sabía que el honor y la lealtad siempre estaban con ellos, así que por eso mismo tenía que tragarse sus palabras.

—No importa. —Levi esquivó a Eren pero este comenzó a seguirla. —Eren, detente. Tienes que llegar donde los Bodt antes del anocher. No es tiempo para que actúes con testarudez.

—Sólo quiero saber hacia dónde vas. —Eren siguió. Como muchas veces había dicho su madre: 'Si Eren quiere saber o tener algo, insistirá hasta lograrlo.' —No te estoy preguntando qué vas a hacer.

Levi bufó molesto. Tendría que esperar hasta llegar donde los Bodt. Hizo que su caballo volviera a la misma posición que antes y, antes las miradas inquisitivas de Hannes y Mike, dijo: —Seguiremos como antes.

Eren miró la situación detenidamente y sintió un poco de culpa al darse cuenta que había retrasado las cosas por su persistencia. No dijo nada más durante el camino.

* * *

Los guardias de los Bodt abrieron el camino para dejar pasar a los hombres que servían a la familia Yeager y al legítimo heredero del rey. En la entrada de la residencia principal de los Bodt estaba una mujer de amigable sonrisa de cabello negro hasta los hombros y pecas en su rostro. Cuando Eren bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta la entrada donde esperaba la mujer, esta hizo una reverencia hacia él.

—Es un honor tenerlo aquí, mi príncipe. —la mujer se hizo a un lado e invitó a Eren con sus hombres a pasar al interior y ordenó a unos de sus sirvientes que cuidaran de los caballos de los Yeager. —Pido disculpas por mi marido e hijo. Están en las afueras, pero ya les enviaré el mensaje para que vuelvan. —la señora Bodt miró hacia Eren. —Debería haber avisado su llegada. Lo hubiera recibido como corresponde.

—Ha sido algo inesperado. —respondió Eren un poco incomodo. No se terminaban de familiarizar con tanta amabilidad hacia él. Sabía que algún día tendría que ser el rey de la sra. Bodt y de todos, pero por ahora quería ser tratado como un igual. —No necesito una fiesta de bienvenida.  
Subió las escaleras al lado de la sra. Bodt, siempre con Levi, Hannes y Mike detrás de él. En el rellano se detuvo y tomó a la sra. Bodt por el brazo para detenerla.

—Necesito hablar a solas con usted. Es de importancia que coopere conmigo, señora Bodt.  
La mujer lo miró confundida pero asintió de todos modos.

—Siga por aquí.

Eren miró sobre su hombro hacia Levi. Lo llamó por su nombre y le dijo que lo acompañara en la conversación con la sra. Bodt.

Levi cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Mike y Hannes esperando al otro lado. Les había ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie y si alguien quería llegar a la violencia, podían responder como debían.

La habitación a la que entraron estaba bien decorada, con unos muebles finamente hechos, alfombras de suave piel, entre otros. Aun así el aire en el interior parecía sombrío, tanto por la actitud dudosa y extraña que la sra. Bodt tomó como la actitud a la defensiva de Eren.

—Juro por mi vida que ni yo ni nadie de la familia Bodt intentaría tan horrible y cobarde acto contra el príncipe. —la señora Bodt se sentó en un sofá y calmó su respiración. Eren ni siquiera había dicho el motivo de su visita cuando la mujer habló. Aunque no le pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta que los rumores se esparcían rápido. —Mi príncipe, se lo juro. No sé nada sobre ese acto.

Eren confiaba en las palabras asustadas de la mujer, por eso no estaba ahí para juzgarla ni menos acusarla de esa traición sin tener más pruebas que un veneno común. Estaba ahí para pedirle información sobre quienes en el pueblo podían venderlo. Él sabía que la mayoría de la gente de grandes familia sabían que ocurría entre la gente que estaba a sus ordenes, así que la mujer no podía mentir con respecto a eso.

—Quiero saber sobre quiénes tienen negocios ilegales con venenos u otros. Mi padre me ha dicho que por este lugar se han encontrado a varios. —Eren intentó sonar lo más mayor posible. Quería demostrar que podía dominar la situación.

—El mayor líder en esto ha muerto. Se presume que fue asesinado por la competencia, pero no hemos encontrado al culpable. —la mujer miraba fijamente el suelo, ensimismada en algún pensamiento propio.

Eren se dirigió hacia Levi, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar pensando todavía en las palabras de la sra. Bodt. Llevó a Levi hasta una esquina de la habitación para hablar con él a solas.

—¿No le crees? —cuestionó Eren.

—Le creo. Y ese es el problema. —Levi miró cuidadosamente hacia la mujer. —Te dejaré con ella. Esta noche necesito hacer algo.

* * *

La noche estaba fría en comparación a las anteriores. El cielo oscurecido ya hace horas tenía una alta luna llena alumbrando en reemplazo del sol y unas cuantas estrellas se esparcían a lo largo del cielo. Y, bajo aquel espectacular cielo, un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de tierra. Antes de salir se había asegurado de que todos durmieran y nadie lo siguiera, pero aun así iba con todos sus sentidos alertas por si alguien quería atacarlo desde cualquier lugar. No era de extrañar que algunos criminales anduvieran sueltos en la noche buscando por alguna victima.

Si su memoria no fallaba, las personas que buscaba vivían unas casas más abajo, cerca de una taberna. Esperaba llegar luego porque no podía ocultar que estaba ansioso de volver a encontrarse con esas personas.  
Siguió caminando con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada oculta bajo la capa.  
La noche iba tranquila hasta que alguien tocó su hombro y Levi, por impulso, desenvainó la espada y la apuntó hacia la garganta de su oponente.

—¡Maldita sea, mocoso estúpido! —Levi espetó las palabras sin importarle que se estaba dirigiendo al príncipe. —¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí?

Eren también iba ocultando su rostro y con la escasa luz, Levi apenas podía distinguir algo en él, pero logró ver como una astuta sonrisa se formaba en los labios del menor.

—Les he dicho que voy a dar una caminata.

—¿Y te han dejado salir sin más? ¿Qué clase de personas son? Se supone que deberían ofrecerse a ir contigo. Si fueran hombres del rey entonces el rey ya estaría muerto.

—Les he dicho que iré solo. —la sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó un poco. —Son lo suficientemente inteligentes para hacerme caso.

Levi deseó patear al menor aunque sea solo una vez por ser tan impulsivo en sus decisiones, pero también no podía negar que detrás de ese impulsivo había voluntad y tenacidad.

Eren miraba con curiosidad cada casa, almacén, cada detalle con atención. Disfrutaba conocer otros lugares del reino, recorrer sus exteriores.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Eren después de un rato.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Me niego a responder, _su Alteza_.

Y tampoco necesitó la respuesta de Levi porque a los minutos el más bajo se detuvo frente a una puerta poco cuidada. Golpeó tres veces con cuidado, pero nadie respondió, por lo que volvió a golpear más fuerte la puerta.

—¡Imbéciles, abran! No cuesta mucho salir de la cama. —Levi dijo en voz alta pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a otras cosas. Tan solo molestaba la que tenían en frente.

Eren escuchó movimiento en el interior pero notó que ninguna luz se encendió. Los pasos de alguien se escucharon más cerca y luego una voz femenina diciendo el nombre de Levi dubitando.

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y un hombre se asomó por ella.

—¿Levi? —preguntó.

—No seas idiota, sabes que soy yo. Ahora abre esta maldita puerta.

La puerta se abrió hacia atrás y dejó a la vista a un hombre de cabello castaño bastante claro, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro. El hombre avanzó hasta Levi y dejó el rostro de Levi al descubierto.

—Wow, eres tú. —El hombre estrechó manos con Levi. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, camarada.

Detrás del hombre apareció una mujer más baja y de un cabello casi rojizo, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos a pesar de la hora y miraba a Levi con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que Eren había visto en los últimos meses.

—¡Levi! —la chica apartó a un lado al hombre y se lanzó a los brazos de Levi en un fuerte abrazo. —¡Cuánto tiempo!

Eren observó la escena desde una gran distancia, porque ahora mismo sentía que estaba bien lejos de lo que ocurría frente a él. Se sentía excluido a lo que pasaba frente a él, tanto porque parecía que ninguno de los desconocidos pareció notarlo. Y, pensando sobre Levi, parecía que él también se olvidó que no andaba solo porque estaba bastante concentrado jugando con el cabello de la chica y escuchando lo que el hombre decía.  
Algo en el interior de Eren despertó. Una pequeña parte posesiva de él se apegó a Levi y ahora estaba sintiendo la amenaza frente a él.

—Ehm... —Eren intentó llamar la atención de los tres.

—Ah. —Levi se acercó a su lado y también dejó al descubierto el rostro de Eren.

Los desconocidos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Levi.

—Les presento al heredero del rey Grisha I Yeager, Eren Yeager. —No había ni un poco de formalidad en la voz de Levi.

—Isabel Magnolia. —la mujer hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Había mucha energía en su voz, así que Eren no entendía si ella realmente estaba hablando en serio o lo estaba molestado. —A sus ordenes, Alteza.

—Farlan Church, para servirle. —a diferencia de la mujer, Farlan parecía más serio. Eren ahora podía entender por qué parecía llevarse tan bien con Levi. —¿A qué lo has traído, Levi?

Levi se encogió de hombros e ingresó a la casa sin la invitación de nadie. Eren supo que la confianza entre ellos era un más grande que la confianza que tenía él mismo con Levi. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse un poco desanimado por aquel hecho, pero aun así sintió que, realmente, entre Levi y él no había nada más que títulos. Levi había jurado lealtad a los Yeager, así que tenía que obedecer todo lo que Eren quisiera.

El interior de la casa era muy diferente al ambiente que Eren estaba acostumbrado. La diferencia económica entre ellos se hizo notar bastante.

—Discúlpeme, Alteza. Pero aquí es difícil encontrar asientos de suaves sedas. —bromeó Isabel indicando a una silla para que Eren se sentara.  
Eren se limitó a mirarla inexpresivo y se sentó.

—Es bastante tarde. Supongo que tienes una buena razón para venir a despertarnos a estas horas. —Farlan estaba sentado frente a Levi, junto a Isabel.

Levi sacó un pequeño frasco negro y se lo tendió a Farlan, quien lo tomó entre sus dedos y quitó el tapón. Se acercó la boca del frasco a las fosas nasales y arrugó el ceño.

—¿A quién quieres envenenar ahora? —Farlan sonó entre burla y serio.

—A nadie. Intentaron usar ese veneno en mí. —respondió Eren con unos ojos serios y labios tensos. Seguía luchando en su interior para dejar de sentirse como un mocoso amenazado. Isabel y Farlan tan solo debían ser amigos cercanos de Levi, así que debía de dejar de sentirse celoso por unas cuantas muestras de afectos.

—Quiero saber si puedes encontrar a quien lo fabrica o vende. Necesito que encuentres tanto a quien vende como quien compra. —Levi se cruzó de piernas y echó un brazo hacia atrás. —Conoces el negocio ilegal, Farlan.

—No deberías decir esas cosas con su alteza presente. —Isabel susurró.

—Ah, este mocoso no es tan limpio como la gente cree. No dirá nada. —Levi miró hacia Eren y arqueó una ceja, haciendo una pregunta tácita.

—No diré nada. —Eren asintió e intentó sonreír. Había comprendido claramente lo que Levi trató de decir con 'no es tan limpio como la gente cree.'

—En la mañana podría llevarte con algunos. Si quieren pueden pasar la noche aquí. —Farlan hizo la pregunta para ambos pero su mirada fue hacia Eren. —Es una perdida de tiempo ir y volver donde los Bodt.

Eren ladeó la cabeza y miró a Farlan. Al parecer era muy obvio donde se estaba quedando.

—No creo que noten nuestra ausencia hasta la mañana. —Eren aceptó la invitación. Después de todo estaba cansado del viaje y con suerte había dormido unas tres horas.

Isabel lo guió hasta una habitación y le pasó unas mantas extras.

—Buenas noches, alteza. Oh, nunca pensé que diría algo así. —Isabel se despidió animada y se fue a unir a las risas que Eren oía desde la habitación.

* * *

Eren despertó por la luz que llegaba en su rostro y le impedía seguir durmiendo. Se giró hacia un lado pero al desconocer la almohada sobre la que estaba durmiendo recordó que también estaba lejos de casa y de los Bodt.

Una vez listo salió de la habitación y caminó hacia donde escuchaba ruidos. Llegó hasta una pequeña cocina donde Isabel estaba preparando algo en una olla.

—Buenos días, Eren. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Isabel sin girarse.

—Un poco. —admitió Eren. —¿Dónde están los demás?

Isabel sacó un plato del mueble, sacó un poco de lo que estaba cocinando y se lo sirvió a Eren. Una vez que Eren lo recibió, se sirvió para ella.  
Juntos se sentaron en una mesa de madera a comer.

—No es lo mejor que se le puede ofrecer a la realeza. —habló Isabel poniendo un poco más de comida a la boca.

—No me trates como si fuera tan importante. —pidió Eren.

—Pero lo eres. —aclaró Isabel. —Pasarás a ser rey cuando tu padre muera. Y si tienes a Levi como tu sombra, eso aclara tu importancia.

—Aun así... —Eren comió un poco más y cambió de tema. —¿Dónde están los demás?

—Se me olvidó responder. —Isabel comió tranquilamente antes de responder. —Farlan y Levi salieron bien temprano.

Eren asintió y observó a la chica. A diferencia de las otras mujeres que había conocido durante su vida, Isabel se veía diferente a ellas. En su rostro se notaba que no se arreglaba como lo hacían las otras damas; en su cabello amarrado en dos coletas dejaba claro que no le importaba llevar peinados elegantes y extravagantes.

—Isabel. —Eren partió llamándola por su nombre. —¿Cuál es la relación que tienen con Levi?

—¿Él nunca te ha hablado de nosotros? —Isabel preguntó un poco decepcionada. —Levi es como mi hermano mayor. Antes de que se uniera y lo nombraran caballero, Levi era como nosotros. —la chica parecía estar recordando viejas memorias por el brillo en sus ojos. —Nosotros confiamos plenamente en Levi. Y él confía plenamente en nosotros.

—A veces me gustaría conocer ese lado de Levi. —Eren reconoció mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía que morderse la lengua antes de que dijera todo lo que pensaba. —A veces creo que me he acercado más a Levi que el resto, pero recuerdo que mi padre lo ha puesto para mi protección y que, obviamente, puede que me acerque más a él. Y... —Eren guardó silencio y volvió a mirar a Isabel.

Unos pasos sonaron y Eren al mirar sobre el hombro vio a Farlan, quien se estaba quitando unos guantes. A los segundos Levi apareció sosteniendo a un tipo unos centímetros más alto que él.

—¿Ha sido él? —preguntó Eren levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

—No lo sabemos. —Farlan negó con la cabeza. —Hemos encontrados a tres hombres que venden la misma clase de veneno. Dos de ellos han muerto, pero según lo que encontré, no vendieron ninguno de esta clase. —Farlan apuntó hacia el hombre que estaba con Levi. —Pero este está vivo y se niega a hablar.

—¿Ambos murieron? Es una extraña coincidencia. —Isabel se acercó a Farlan.

—No fue coincidencia, Isabel. Han sido asesinados y, por lo que recuerdo, la sra. Bodt dijo que también habían asesinado a uno de los lideres. —Levi llevó a la fuerza al hombre hacia el centro de la habitación.

Eren se acercó al hombre y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos oscuros vacilaban entre seguridad y miedo. Sin duda el hombre reconocía al chico que tenía ante sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te niegas hablar? —las palabras de Eren fueron suaves. Iba a empezar amable y terminaría sin piedad si es que el hombre seguía sin hablar o se ponía violento.

—Puede pudrirse, mi príncipe. —El hombre masculló. —Con o sin palabras ya soy hombre muerto.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Levi miró hacia Isabel y Farlan, entonces apuntó al hombre con la barbilla. Ambos se acercaron al hombre, cada uno tomó un brazo del hombre fuertemente. Mientras tanto Levi desenvainó la espada y colocó el filo de la espada contra la yugular del hombre. —Tan solo queremos saber a quién has vendido.

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente del hombre. Su mandíbula temblaba tanto por los nervios como por la rabia.

—Del castillo. —soltó de repente el vendedor. —Un empleado. De un metro sesenta y algo, sin barba. Eh... No tendría más de cuarenta años. Cabello hasta los hombros y de un castaño bien oscuro.

—¿Es esa la descripción del tipo que siempre anda regalando flores? —preguntó Levi a Eren.

—Es él. —Eren tomó la mano de Levi e hizo que bajara la espada. —No lo mates. Sólo encárgate que no ande suelto por ahí vendiendo.

* * *

—¡Mi príncipe! Estaba tan preocupada. —la sra. Bodt dejó salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. —Debería haber avisado su salida.

Eren sonrió y se disculpó por su falta antes de ir a su habitación. Quería llegar tan pronto como pudiera a su hogar, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo en ser amable con Marco Bodt cuando lo encontró en el camino.

—Príncipe Yeager. —la voz de Mike Zakarius sonó detrás de él. —Ya partiremos.

—Oh, es una pena que no haya estado en su llegada. —Confesó Marco.

—Eres libre de visitarnos cuando quieras, Marco. —Eren sonrió y se despidió.

Caminó detrás de Mike hasta llegar a la entrada, donde las puertas dobles estaban abiertas por completo. Eren vio que Levi y Hannes estaban listos para partir bajo el atardecer.

—Hasta pronto, mi príncipe. Tenga mucho cuidado en el camino de regreso. —se despidió la sra. Bodt mientras Eren y Mike subían a sus respectivos caballos.

Partieron el camino de regreso igual de sigilosos que al comienzo. Tanto Hannes como Mike ya sabían de la situación actual, aunque Levi había excluido la parte de buscar a sus antiguos amigos, pero Eren sospechaba que Mike había notado la omisión de algunos detalles.

—Está oscuro. ¿No deberíamos parar? —pasado la mitad del camino Eren decidió hablar.

—Está oscuro, pero la claridad que tenemos nos sirve para ver el camino. Además, conocemos las trampas de este camino, así que no hay que preocuparse. —Hannes parecía confiado en sus palabras, así que Eren optó por creerle.

—Deberías prepararte. —Mike sorprendió a Eren con sus palabras. ¿Prepararse para qué?

—¿Uh?

—He oído que cuando llegues tu compromiso será anunciado.

—¿Mi c-compromiso? —Eren hizo memoria y no recordó nada de un compromiso. Le habían dicho que su memoria era mala, pero estaba seguro que no era tan mala como para olvidar su propio compromiso. —Debes estar equivocado.

—No lo estoy. Antes de venir la reina me pidió que te hiciera volver pronto porque los Reiss llegarán mañana.

—¿Los Reiss? —Ahora sí Eren no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Él no era cercano a los Reiss; conocía a la única hija de los Reiss, pero nunca había compartido mucho con ella.

—Dicen que su fanatismo por la religión es puro. Que no hay más grande devoción que la de Rhodes Reiss. —Levi comentó sin darle importancia al tema.  
Eren miró hacia Levi, queriendo buscar alguna reacción en él. No sabía por qué le importaba saber lo que Levi pensaba al respecto, o quizá lo sabía pero no tenía el suficiente valor para admitirlo.

De todos modos, no encontró nada raro en él. Volvió a mirar al camino fijamente y apretó las riendas sintiendose indefenso en las sombras.

¿Ser el esposo de Historia Reiss? Ni en sus sueños se había imaginado al lado de la amable y genuina Historia Reiss.

* * *

¡Hola! ~ Tomó su tiempo en actualizar, pero estos días ni ganas de escribir. En otro tema, tenía que agregar a Farlan e Isabel, me he encariñado mucho con ellos desde que aparecieron en A choice with no regrets. Además, ¿quién mejor para poner en duda a Eren que los amigos cercanos de Levi? Ah. Quizá algunos se pregunten por qué he escogido a Historia como la prometida de Eren cuando hay otras chicas que tienen más 'química' con Eren, a ellos les digo que más adelante entenderán la importancia de Historia.

¡Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios! Realmente me inspiran a seguir continuando.

**Rin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Deseo**

_"Todo amante es un soldado en guerra."_

_—Ovidio._

Sin dudas Historia era una dama muy bella para su edad. Con su cabello rubio brillante tomado en un elegante peinado; sus ojos claros mirando con un extraño sentimiento a Eren. Y no había que olvidar esa sonrisa plena que Historia mostró al unirse a la larga mesa donde los Yeager y Reiss compartían cena.

Historia parecía un ángel para cualquier hombre. Para cualquiera menos Eren, su prometido.

No es que le pareciera no lo suficientemente linda para él, su problema no era nada que ver con la apariencia de la dama Reiss. El problema crecía a partir de aquella sonrisa y el verdadero interior de Historia.

—... Es lo que falta. —Historia hablaba con la madre de Eren sobre algún tema al cual el hijo de los Yeager había perdido el interés hace poco. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro si podría responder si es que pedían su opinión.

Estaba perdido analizando a Historia. Aquella amabilidad hacia todos, esas ganas de dejar en claro que ella era una buena persona hacían dudar a Eren. No le gustaba ver ese vacío en los ojos de ella cuando hablaba.

Historia era falsa. La verdadera Historia se ocultaba detrás de una máscara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocultaba su interior detrás de una sonrisa de generosidad y coraje? Aquello no terminaba de pasear por la mente de Eren.

Sí, Historia podía ser un ángel. Sin embargo, él no necesitaba un ángel que le mostrara la paz del mundo.

Él necesitaba a un ángel caído desde las alturas que terminó por ser corrompido por la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano. Uno que lucha y mancha sus manos con sangre por el honor y el bien de los demás.

Necesitaba a ese ángel guerrero que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara blanca sin expresiones.

Alguien como Levi.

—Los dioses nos han bendecido con este compromiso. —Rhodes habló a Eren. —Esta bendición de los dioses traerá recompensas para ambas familias.

Eren asintió e intentó sonreír. No creía demasiado en los dioses. ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser cruel si existían dioses? ¿Eran los dioses crueles?

—Mi hijo todavía sigue sorprendido por la noticia. Ruego que lo disculpen si se muestra tan poco hablador. —Carla fijó duramente sus ojos en los de su hijo. El regaño implícito para los otros pero claramente explicito para Eren.

Miró al rededor del gran comedor buscando a esa persona que lo hacía sentir cómodo.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —sin darse cuenta preguntó en voz baja. Un pensamiento en alto.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Grisha preguntó.

—No. Solo un pensamiento en voz alta.

Nadie habló en los siguientes minutos, haciendo un silencio que no debería estar en ese momento.

Gracias a los dioses que Carla intervino porque, de lo contrario, Eren se hubiera excusado y corrido a esconderse en su habitación. Lejos de su prometida, su extraña suegra y Rhodes Reiss. Eren no pensaba muy bien de Rhodes.

—Tú e Historia deberían dar un paseo. La laguna Sina en los Bosques del Muro es un lugar muy bonito para que puedan estar juntos y conocerse. —Carla miró a Historia buscando su aprobación. Historia sonrió. —Mike y Dita Ness estarán con ustedes todo el momento. Unos cuantos guardias más estarán en los alrededores. Sé que la privacidad es importante, por eso con ellos dos a una distancia prudente de ustedes debe ser suficiente. ¿Te parece, Eren?

—¿Por qué no Levi? —Eren se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntando aquello. A veces se cuestionaba si estaba siendo muy notorio sobre el deseo de estar cerca de él la mayor parte del tiempo.

No había nada malo en pasar tiempo con Levi, ¿verdad? Siempre habrá alguien que vas a querer cerca tuyo.

Carla se quedó quieta. Su mirada mostraba disgusto por la pregunta de su hijo.

—Él debe estar aburrido de seguirte a todos lados.

—Mi padre lo ha puesto para que me proteja. Es su deber venir conmigo e Historia. Así lo desea mi padre. —Eren miró hacia Grisha, buscando apoyo y una respuesta.

—Eren tiene razón. Yo he dejado la seguridad de mi heredero en Levi. No veo ningún problema en que Levi también los acompañe. —Grisha miró firme a su esposa e hijo. —Mike se quedará en el castillo, cumpliendo su deber aquí.

Eren vio como su madre sonría forzada, ocultando su poca aprobación a la orden del Rey.

Quizá su madre lo conocía demasiado bien para notar que algo había cambiado entre Eren y Levi.

El solo pensamiento heló la sangre de Eren.

* * *

No entendía a su madre. No comprendía a ninguna madre. Todas ellas siempre eran tan protectoras y siempre sacaban conclusiones ellas solas. Ni siquiera preguntaban, porque siempre se dejaban llevar por 'una madre conoce a su hijo'.

Eren maldijo a quien haya hecho creer a las madres que siempre tendrán razón tan solo por ser una madre.

—No entiendo por qué te molestó que mi padre me diera la razón. —Eren seguía dando la espalda a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

—Tan solo no me gusta que siempre estés dependiendo de Levi. Puede hacer las cosas tu solo. —Carla no perdía la calma ante la insistencia de su hijo, por lo menos no siempre.

—Puedo solo. Y lo que yo sea capaz de hacer y él no tienen ninguna relación. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente te preocupa? ¿Molesta?  
Ella se acercó hasta Eren y tomó su rostro entre sus manos cálidas.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo. Sé que esta edad puede ser complicada y sentirás ganas de explorar, de conocer. Pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que...

Eren se apartó de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás intentando decir que...? —no quería decir las palabras en voz alta. —No sé que piensas que siento por Levi.

Y no supo qué era lo que Carla pensaba —o quizá en el fondo de su interior lo sabía— porque la puerta se abrió y el sujeto de la conversación entró.

—Solo faltas tú, Eren —Levi parecía más frío que de costumbre. Sus ojos eran un misterio y Eren ni Carla podían leer a través de su expresión facial.

* * *

Historia seguía moviendo en su mano una piedra preciosa de color oscuro. La sacó cuando su paseo junto a Eren comenzó. A pesar de que el príncipe intentaba mantener una conversación —a la cual Historia respondía sin quitar su vista de aquella piedra—, no habían cruzado muchas palabras. La poca "atención" por parte de Historia molestaba a Eren. A él le gustaba que la gente atendiera cuando él hablaba, que lo tomaran en cuenta y no solo escucharan a medias por educación.

—¿Es un regalo o la has comprado? —Eren volvió a mirar la piedra y luego a Historia.

—Es un regalo —un suave brillo atravesó sus ojos por un largo segundo. —Me lo ha dado una amiga.

Ese tema pareció motivar más a Historia.

—Interesante.

—La tengo desde hace dos años. Nunca salgo sin ella; intento mantenerla conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me hace sentir valiente y buena persona. Tiene mucho significado para mi. —la pequeña rubia buscó con la mirada en el paisaje. A la derecha tenían árboles alzándose hacia el cielo de los dioses; a su izquierda, una extensión de verde césped con una que otra flor creciendo en medio y a unos veinte metros de la extensión más árboles se encontraban formando la parte sur del bosque. —¿Tú tienes algún objeto al cual te apegues?

Eren pensó y llegó a una sola respuesta.

—No tengo.

Historia tomó la mano de Eren y dejó en su palma la piedra.

—Ves, es especial.

Eren la inspeccionó. No encontraba nada especial en aquella piedra, no era la primera vez que veía alguna piedra preciosa y no sería la última. También sabía que para Historia era lo mismo: ni la primera ni la última.

Sin embargo aquella piedra era mucho más valiosa que las demás para Historia. Eren suposo que el valor no lo tenía la piedra en sí, sino estaba en la persona de la cual venía.

—¡Historia! —el grito venía detrás de ellos, a unos metros.

Historia tomó la piedra de la mano de Eren y retrocedió unos pasos.

Eren la siguió y vio a una mujer de piel morena, con unas pecas en sus mejillas y, a diferencia de Historia que iba vestida con un cómodo vestido femenino, la desconocida iba vestida como un hombre en cierta manera, sólo los colores y detalle hacían la diferencia.

—Dile a estos hombres que me dejen pasar —la mujer volvió a hablar desde el caballo en el cual iba montada. —No soy una gran amenaza, ¿verdad, Historia?

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —Eren reconoció la profunda voz de Levi.

—Historia Reiss me ha mandado a llamar. Y, sin intención de sonar grosera, lo que me traiga por aquí no es asunto de personas como tú o él —con la barbilla apuntó a Dita. —Ya he hecho esperar mucho a mi querida amiga, ¿se moverán?

—Es asunto mío —el hijo de los Yeager dio un paso adelante. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eren —la voz de Historia tenía un velo de nerviosismo. —Ella es mi amiga. —los nervios se ocultaron en esas palabras para dejar la alegría en ellas.

La desconocida desmontó mientras Eren ordenaba que se alejaran de ella para que se reuniera con Historia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su prometida.

Ambas se reunieron e Historia se dirigió amablemente a Eren.

—¿Puede Ymir acompañarnos? Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ella. No me gustaría desatender a mis amigas por el amor hacia un hombre. No es justo.

A Eren no le importaba mucho si Ymir iba con ellos, pero tampoco quería sentirse incomodo entre una conversación de chicas.

—Ve con ella, Historia. Nos reuniremos aquí en una hora. —Eren optó por separarse. Así ambos estarían más cómodos. —Yo iré a ver a los interiores del bosque. Dita, ven con ellas —caminó unos pasos hacia los árboles. —Levi, tú vienes conmigo.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó hasta su prometido para abrazarlo.

—Gracias. Nos podremos llevar muy bien si sigues entiendo lo importante que es mi amiga para mí.

Historia se separó y volvió a unirse con Ymir.

* * *

Llevaban casi diez minutos caminando tranquilamente por el camino de tierra en el bosque cuando Levi habló.

—Esa mujer, Ymir, parecía que en cualquier segundo iba a saltar encima tuyo cuando tu prometida se acercó a abrazarte.

Eren rió.

—Supongo que son mejores amigas. Y ella no me da su aprobación para Historia —medio en broma y medio serio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Caminar hasta que llegue la hora? Este maldito camino todavía sigue estando húmedo después de la lluvia. No sería ni un poco agradable pisar mal y terminar todo sucio.

El príncipe se desvió del camino para buscar ese lugar donde solía venir con Armin y Mikasa a conversar y escuchar cuando Armin leía.

El lugar no era muy diferente que el resto del paisaje, sólo unas rocas estaban acomodadas en distintos lugares y un poco de césped crecía.

Se sentó sobre una roca y vio como Levi fruncía el ceño al notar el polvo que cubría la roca. Eren asumió que Levi ni siquiera pensaría en sentarse. No sin antes limpiar todo bien y dejar la roca brillando de limpieza. Rió ante su pensamiento.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —Levi cruzado de brazos frente a él.

—Solo pensaba que dejarías esta roca brillando antes de sentarte.

Levi dejó ir algo parecido entre una carcajada y un gruñido.

—Levi, quiero que me des algún objeto especial —casualmente Eren llamó la atención del mayor. La idea nació después de que Historia mostrara su preciada piedra.

—No tengo nada que darte.

—Debes tener algo. Lo que sea, no me importa su tamaño o valor. El valor se lo daré yo.

—¿Ves ese grupo de hojas en el suelo? Las que parecen que un animal con mierda en sus patas pasó sobre ella. —Levi levantó ligeramente la comisura de labio. —Mi regalo para ti.

Eren en respuesta le mostró su cara de '¿estás bromeando? ¿estás siendo malditamente serio?'

Al ver esa expresión Levi buscó en los bolsillos de su vestimenta y sacó algo no más grande que la pata de un gato adulto. Eran unas alas de dos colores hechas de plata y oro.

Antes de pasarlas a Eren, Levi las observó. Después las dejó en la palma de su mano y la tendió hacia Eren, quien al acercar su mano hacia la de Levi, éste último cerró su mano atrapando parte de los dedos de Eren con él, teniendo todavía las alas.

—No las pierdas, Eren. O haré que te tragues ese grupo de hojas.

Eren sonrió y asintió, temiendo un poco de la seriedad en las palabras del mayor.

Hubo unas cuantas palabras y el silencio marcó presencia. Eren siguió con la mirada fija en las alas que movía de un lado a otro en sus manos y Levi seguía observando al castaño con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué yo? —Eren alzó la vista y su corazón se detuvo por un latido tanto a causa de sorpresa como susto. Levi estaba muy cerca de él, mirandolo con curiosidad en sus ojos oscuros.

No podía decir en qué momento Levi cortó la distancia entre ellos.

—Grises —murmuró el joven Yeager.

—¿Uh?

—Tus ojos. Son grises, ahora. Aunque cambian con la luz.

—¿Es tu respuesta? —Levi siguió clavando su mirada en los ojos del menor.

'Grises' era una respuesta no muy convincente a su pregunta.

—No. Las palabras solo salieron sin preguntar a mi cerebro primero —Eren mantuvo la mirada. Ya se había acostumbrado a la intensidad que Levi podía provocar con sus afilados ojos. —Con respecto a tu pregunta... No tengo respuesta. Decir 'porque eres simplemente tú' no me parece correcta.

—Estúpido crío.

Eren colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Levi, sintiendo ese impulso de tocar al otro. Aunque sea una caricia superficial sin mucho sentido. Tan solo quería asegurarse de que Levi no se iría a ningún lado.

—¿Te molestaría si lo hago de nuevo? —las palabras sorprendieron al mayor. Él estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quisiera, a lograr lo que quería. Así que preguntarle a Eren si su futura acción lo molestaría era nuevo.

—¿Molestarme qué?

—Besarte.

El menor se mostró sorprendido ante la palabra pero también sintió como en su interior algo que no podía identificar se despertaba.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza y se acercó a los labios del otro, rozándolos.

—No —susurró y cerró sus ojos esperando sentir los labios de Levi sobre los de él.

Levi dejó cortos besos sobre sus labios y comisuras, por su barbilla y mejillas. Llevaba pensando en volver a sentir el calor de la piel del menor otra vez.

De sentir a Eren contra sus labios. Por ahora no le importaba que Eren estuviera comprometido a Historia. Faltaba tiempo para que Eren comenzara a querer y gustar de Historia. Y, sobre todo, faltaba tiempo para la boda.

Antes de que ese día llegara, Eren seguiría siendo su única persona y él sería siendo el único para Levi. Ninguno de ellos podía asegurar que fuera amor. El amor es muy buen actor y puede hacerse pasar por cualquier tipo de sentimiento y atracción. Quizá ahora solo era un deliz, algún tipo de comodidad que solo se daba entre ellos. A lo mejor era a causa de la confianza que existía —no se conocían desde hace meses. Levi conocía a Eren desde que el menor tenía diez años y desde siempre mantuvieron una simpática relación. Tan solo hace poco su relación cambió de sentido—, del entendimiento que existía entre ellos.

O no era nada.

¿Qué importaba? Ahora se sentía bien.

Su mano derecha se detuvo en el cuello de Eren, atrayendo al otro más hacia él. Sus labios iniciaron un nuevo beso: un beso de cariño y deseo.

Levi sabía que Eren estaba intentando hacer lo mejor que podía para hacer del beso uno bueno. Y eso le gustaba. Siempre había gustado de ese lado de Eren que siempre quería hacer todo bien.

Eren separó sus labios, exigiendo aumentar aquel beso que estaba empezando a agotar el oxigeno en él.

Sintió la invasión en su boca a los segundos. Levi estaba disfrutando cada centímetro de su lengua, dientes, de su interior. Eren no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo y pasar su mano por el cabello de Levi, tirando de él con suavidad.

Al separarse su corazón estaba más fuerte en sus latidos y sus pulmones pedían un ritmo normal de oxigeno.

Más. Quería más. Más.

En esta ocasión fue Eren quien tomó la iniciativa en un beso directo. Dejó que el calor fluyera por su cuerpo, dejó que sus dientes mordieran el labio inferior de Levi, sacando un gemido del mayor que solo sirvió para aumentar la calidez en el cuerpo de Eren.  
Saboreó sus labios como si estos fueran su alimento favorito. Puso lo mejor de él en dejar rojos y brillantes esos finos labios masculinos de Levi mientras sentía unas manos recorrer su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Levi se clavaron en los muslos de Eren cuando el menor sin ningún tipo de control saboreó y volvió a morder los labios del mayor.

—Eren —Levi jadeó su nombre. —Tú maldito y estúpido pedazo de mocoso, ¿qué me has hecho para tenerme así? —aunque malas palabras estaban en su dialogo, Eren conocía que Levi no usaba esas palabras para dañar.

El menor se encogió de hombros, se levantó y abrazó a Levi, quedando con su cabeza oculta en hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro. Recién tomaba conciencia de lo que había hecho y sus mejillas no se demoraron en mostrar un poco de rojo, el cual por suerte Levi no veía.

En ese momento olvidó que era objetivo de algún asesino. Olvidó a Historia, quien prefería estar con su amiga que con él. Olvidó a su madre y su poca aprobación al vinculo que compartía con Levi.

Deseó poder quedarse así por más tiempo.

—¡Príncipe Yeager! ¡Levi! —una voz masculina gritaba en alguna parte del bosque.

Los dos amantes se separaron de inmediato y buscaron al causante de esos gritos.

Dita Ness apareció a caballo entre unos arbustos y árboles. Su rostro preocupado provocó que la magia del momento se desvaneciera.

—La señorita Reiss... No puedo encontrarla. —Dita guardó silencio y calmó su respiración. —Su amiga la invitó a subirse a su caballo con ella y ambas desaparecieron. Yo iba a pie así que ni corriendo pude alcanzar a un veloz caballo. Regresé donde estaban los demás esperando con caballos para volver y les pedí que fueran a buscarlas. Y he pedido uno —Dita afirmó más las riendas para mostrar que se refería al caballo— para venir a buscarlos.

Historia se mostraba arrepentida por causar molestias, pero no arrepentida de haber desaparecido con Ymir.

* * *

—Siento haberme ido sin avisar. Pero con Ymir solo queríamos recorrer más terreno. —Historia alejó un mechón de cabello rubio suelto de sus ojos y miró hacia Eren y luego a su amiga. —No volveré a preocupar a nadie.

—No encuentro el problema, gente. ¿Qué tiene si he ido lejos con Historia? No parece como si a ese tipo que se hace llamar príncipe le importara —Ymir sonrió con suficiencia y se pasó un dedo por su labio superior, divertida.

—Cuida tus palabras, maldita —advirtió Levi.

Eren mientras tanto pasó su dedo por su labio superior y encontró sangre en parte de su labio. Se limpió disimuladamente y también se maldijo por no haberse preocupado de las marcas que las pocas mordidas que Levi le dio en respuesta pudieron dejar.

Se congeló.

¿Ymir notaría la razón detrás de su sangre? ¿Ese gesto y sus palabras fueron para burlarse de él? ¿Para amenazarlo de que ella conocía algo que Historia no?

Intentó no pensar en eso. Ymir no podía conocer nada. Únicamente se estaba burlando de él por las palabras de regaño que dijo a Historia cuando la encontraron.

Ymir se marchó del lugar e Historia se acercó más a Eren, analizándolo con preocupación en su rostro.

—Pareces asustado —Historia volvió a sacar su piedra y sostenerla en sus manos. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada. Estoy bien... Un poco agotado. Quiero regresar.

Buscó el frío de las alas en un bolsillo.

Aquel contacto lo tranquilizó de sus aterradores pensamientos. Mientras mantuviera ese frío con él todo estaría bien, porque mientras tuviera esas alas, Levi seguiría con él.

* * *

El romance ha hablado (?) E Ymir le ha declarado la guerra a Eren por Historia ~  
Disculpas por demorarme tanto pero no tenía motivación ni para levantarme de la cama... Pero después de ver un montón de imágenes de Eren & Levi, ver vídeos, leer doujinshis, estoy al 100% (?) Gracias Ereri/Riren por arreglarme la vida, siempre los amaré ~ 3

¿Qué les pareció el pequeño momento entre estos dos? A mi me gustó escribirlo y tengo más ideas en mente para cuando estén solos :')

Pueden dejar sus sugerencias de si quieren algún hecho especial dentro de la historia, si quieren (?) Yo ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo en mente ~

**Rin.**


End file.
